Sunshine Becomes You
by DevilKyumin2927
Summary: Karna suatu kejadian yang entah keberuntungan ataupun petaka, Kyuhyun akhirnya bertemu dengan Sungmin. So, lets reading!
SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU (REMAKE)

Author : Shin Sung Rin

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) & Cho Kyuhyun

Support Cast : Cho (Lee) Donghae (Namja) And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch, Angs

Rating : General

Warning : FF ini hasil remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama. Warning! GS

So Happy reading

Warning! Banyak typo, maklum author baru ^_^

CHAPTER 1

Cho Donghae bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat empat yang berderet di seberang jalan, di salah satu area pemukiman di Reverside Drive. Langit kota Seoul terlihat cerah, secerah suasana hati Donghae sendiri. Hari yang indah selalu bisa membuat semua orang gembira, bukan? Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tidak semua orang. Donghae yakin ada seseorang yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menyadari langit kota Seol yang cerah. Dan bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari daun-daun sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning, cokelat, dan merah.

Tidak sadar dan tidak peduli. Dan seseorang itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya. Donghae yakin Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru saja merampungkan konser pianonya di Eropa, dan minggu depan ia akan memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Dan seperti biasa, kalau Kyuhyun sudah sibuk, ia jarang mau menjawab telepon dan jarang mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membalas pesan atau semacamnya. Karena itu Donghae akhirnya memutuskan pergi menemui Kyuhyun secara langsung. Setidaknya untuk memastikan kakaknya masih hidup. Juga untuk memastikan kakaknya tidak membuat langit Seoul berubah mendung, semendung suasana hatinya. Oh, kedengarannya memang berlebihan, tapi percayalah, Kyuhyun mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi tidak bisa menikmati hari yang indah kalau ia sendiri sedang tidak ingin menikmati hari yang indah.

Donghae berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga di depan gedung, masih tetap bersiul pelan. Ia baru hendak menekan bel interkom apartemen di lantai empat ketika pintu depan terbuka dan seorang wanita dan seorang anak perempuan kecil keluar dari gedung. Tangan Donghae terulur menahan pintu tetap terbuka sementara pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan lewat dan menuruni tangga batu sambil bercakap-cakap.

Donghae melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan pintu depan pun tertutup serta terkunci secara otomatis di belakangnya. Satu menit kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih dilantai empat dan tangannya terangkat menekan bel. Pintu baru dibuka setelah Donghae menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya. Raut wajah kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu menegaskan dugaan Donghae bahwa suasana hati kakaknya memang tidak terlalu ceria.

"Anyeong!." Donghae tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa. Donghae menatap adiknya dengan alis berkerut samar,

"Kau rupanya," gumamnya, lalu melangkah ke samping membiarkan Donghae lewat.

"Ne," sahut Donghae ringkas dan berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas dan rapi. Donghae menyadari pemanas sudah dinyalakan. Setidaknya kakaknya tidak terlalu sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas.

Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela yang berderet di salah satu sisi ruangan, membuat ruangan itu terasa hangat, terang, dan sangat nyaman. Ruang duduk itu dilengkapi sofa besar yang empuk, dua kursi berlengan, dan meja rendah dari kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lantainya berlapis karpet tebal. Rak yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis buku—kebanyakan buku musik—menutupi salah satu dinding di sana. Ray melirik piano hitam yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan.

Piano itu dalam keadaan terbuka, dan partitur-partitur musik penuh coretan berserakan di sekitarnya, di atas piano, di bangku piano, di meja kecil samping piano, dan juga di lantai di sekeliling piano.

"Kukira kau masih di Jeju." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar di belakangnya.

Donghae memang pernah memberitahu kakaknya bahwa ia dan krunya, Groovy Crew, akan mengikuti perlombaan b-boy yang diadakan di Jeju. Ternyata kakaknya masih ingat, Ia berbalik menatap kakaknya yang berjalan menyusul ke ruang duduk. "Aku kembali ke Seoul kemarin sore," sahut Donghae ringan.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Benarkah?" Ia menggeleng pelan dan duduk di bangku pianonya.

Donghae berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ada minuman? Aku haus setengah mati. Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan berseru, "Kau tidak punya apa-apa selain air mineral?"

"Entahlah. Cari saja sendiri." Terdengar jawaban setengah hati dari hyungnya.

Donghae mendesah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk, di mana kakaknya sudah kembali menghadap piano dan menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts, memainkan beberapa nada ringan. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon dari dongsaengmu? Persiapan untuk konsermu minggu depan?" tanyanya, lalu meneguk airnya langsung dari botol.

"Bukan," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia tidak memandang Donghae, malah memberengut menatap tuts piano. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini." Jemarinya kembali bergerak-gerak lincah di atas tuts, dan denting piano yang indah memenuhi apartemen itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menggerutu pelan, "Ini tidak benar."

Donghae mengerjap. "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus," komentarnya. "Lagu barumu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memberengut ke arah tuts piano dan sepertinya sudah kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Hyung?" Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, padahal Donghae berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung" panggil Donghae lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Kali Ini Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah, menatap Donghae dengan jengkel.

"Wae?" Donghae melotot menatap hyungnya.

"Kau harus menjauh dari pianomu untuk sementara," katanya tegas.

"Kau harus keluar dari apartemen ini. Sudah berapa lama kau mendekam terus di sini? Sejak

kembali dari Eropa minggu lalu? Ini tidak sehat, kau tahu?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku keluar kemarin," bantah Kyuhyun, namun nada suaranya tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, aku keluar untuk… untuk…" Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu mendongak menatap Donghae dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu?" Donghae mendesah.

"Oke. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Kajja, kutraktir makan siang."

"Tidak usah, Aku tidak lapar."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Duduk di sini dan terus memelototi pianomu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Siapa tahu setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan melihat dunia di luar sana kau bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagu barumu itu. Ayo."

Kyuhyun mendesah keras.

"Kadang-kadang aku lupa kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan," gerutunya. Namun ia bangkit juga dari bangkunya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk.

"Di mana kutaruh kunci sialan itu?"

Donghae mengangkat setumpuk kertas penuh coretan not balok dari meja kopi dan menemukan kunci mobil yang dicari.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Omong-omong, kau belum melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan datang menemuiku hari ini," kata Kyuhyun kepada Donghae ketika mereka sudah keluar dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga.

"Kau lupa?" Donghae menoleh menatap hyungnya dengan alis terangkat heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena berhasil memenangi perlombaan b-boy di Jeju itu, bukan?" Donghae menatap hyungnya dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Asal kau tahu saja, berhubung kau sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari keluargamu, aku datang ke sini untuk memastikan kau masih hidup dan masih waras. Untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kau masih punya Appa, eomma, dan dongsaeng yang mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya panjang lebar.

"Hmm."

"Dan untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena kami berhasil memenangkan perlombaan itu," lanjut Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sebaik kau mengenalku."

Kyuhyun tidak akan mengakui hal ini kepada dongsaengnya, tetapi ia memang merasa lebih baik setelah keluar dari apartemennya. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar mungkin memang ada baiknya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan orang yang gila kerja. Pada awalnya, setelah merampungkan konsernya di Eropa, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, benar-benar bersantai sebelum kemudian memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Tetapi dalam penerbangan kembali ke Seoul, mendadak saja ia mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat lagu baru. Namun lagu baru ini tidak bisa diselesaikannya karena inspirasinya menguap begitu saja ketika ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di Seoul. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu membuatnya uring-uringan karena ia adalah jenis orang yang harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sudah dimulainya.

"Jadi, kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan meluncur mulus di jalan raya.

"Ada restoran bagus yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang di dekat studio tariku. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Donghae.

"Setahuku tidak ada restoran bagus di dekat studio tarimu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat.

"Di dekat studio tariku yang biasa memang tidak ada," Donghae membenarkan.

"Yang kumaksud adalah studio tari tempatku mengajar sekarang. Di dekat Greenwich Village. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku menyempatkan diri mengajar kelas hip-hop dan sedikit teknik b-boy kepada anak-anak remaja."

Kyuhyun melirik adiknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau? Mengajar?" katanya denga nada tidak percaya.

Oke, adiknya memang b-boy yang sangat berbakat. Ia dan krunya sudah sering memenangi pertandingan b-boy nasional dan internasional. Tetapi Cho Donghae sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain. Ia memang cerdas dan bisa belajar dengan sangat cepat. Namun mengajari orang lain? Tidak. Donghae bukan orang yang sabar dan ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi guru. Kyuhyun adalah kakak kandungnya yang tumbuh besar dengannya, jadi ia tahu benar soal itu.

Donghae tersenyum lebar kepada kakaknya.

"Hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi, mengejutkan, bukan? Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Kyuhyun blak-blakan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan mengajar anak-anak?"

Donghae mendesah, namun senyumnya masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Karena dia memintaku melakukannya."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Sungmin."

"Sungmin nugu?"

"Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu, karena dari cara Donghae menyebut nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Lee Sungmin. Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun yakin ia tidak mengenal seorangpun dengan nama seperti itu.

"Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa datang sesekali dan mengajar kelas hip-hop di studio tari tempatnya mengajar. Dia juga penari, kau tahu? Penari kontemporer. Sangat berbakat. Aku pernah melihatnya menari. Dan aku langsung… terpesona." Donghae terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah kembali tenggelam dalam pesona yang disebut-sebutnya itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan,

"Pokoknya dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa mengajar kelas hip-hop karena mereka kekurangan instruktur hip-hop yang layak. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Mmm," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau menyukai yeoja itu."

"Ne," jawab Donghae terus terang,

"Aku dan sekitar selusin laki-laki lain."

"Ah. Gadis yang popular," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Donghae membenarkan, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia gadis yang manis. Dan menyenangkan. Dan… entahlah, dia membuat segalanya terasa baik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Ya tuhan. Adikku berubah cengeng, desah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jadi, apakah dia juga menyukaimu?" ia balik bertanya.

Kali ini Donghae menghela napas panjang.

"Itulah masalahnya. Nan mollayo."

Kyuhyun melirik dongsaengnya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," kata Donghae lagi.

"Kadang-kadang kupikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara kepadaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu. Jadi…. Yah, aku tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Hae, kau sudah dipermainkan," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Kalau dia memang gadis popular, bisa kubayangkan dia pasti sudah ahli mengendalikan laki-laki yang mengerubunginya. Termasuk kau, Hae yang malang." Donghae menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia buka tipe gadis seperti itu," bantahnya pelan.

"Dengar, kenapa kau tidak mampir sebentar di studio dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepadanya. Setelah itu kau akan tahu bahwa penilaianmu salah."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kalau kau memang ahli menilai wanita, mungkin setelah melihatnya dan memperbaiki penilaian awalmu tentang dia, kau bisa memberikan sedikit petunjuk kepadaku tentang cara mendekatinya," tambah Donghae lagi.

"Ini tempatnya. Ayo, masuk."

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan menatap gedung batu bertingkat tiga di hadapannya. Pada papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk tertulis Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio. Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan melewati meja resepsionis. Donghaw menyapa wanita setengah baya di balik meja resepsionis, yang balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu yang namanya Sungmin?" gurau Kyuhyun.

"Haha. Lucu," gumam Donghae datar.

"Biasanya dia ada di ruang latihan di lantai atas. Ayo."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengikuti Donghae menaiki tangga ke lantai atas.

"Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin ini."

Sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkesiap keras dari atas mereka, disusul bunyi keras. Mereka berdua serentak mendongak. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu terjatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun mendengar seruan Donghae sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pandangannya menggelap sesaat dan kegelapan serasa berputar-putar di balik kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang besar menindihnya. Ia tidak bisa bicara. Dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun hyung, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun mendengar suara Donghae yang cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Sungmin?" Suara Donghae terdengar lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih cemas lagi,

"Min, gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya menindihnya dan membuat dadanya terasa berat. Gadis berwajah Asia dan berambut pendek sebahu yang menindih Kyuhyun itu mengerjap satu kali, lalu mata hitamnya terbelalak kaget.

"Oh! Oh, astaga. Oh, astaga! Jeosonghamnida." Ia cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri.

"Sungminna, wae…? Misun surriya?" tanya Donghae sambil menarik lengan gadis itu untuk membantunya itu meringis ketika kaki kanannya menginjak lantai.

"Aduh, Aduh. Sebentar…"

"Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Kyuhyun menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Donghae sibuk mengurusi gadis itu dan tidak peduli pada kakaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai? Lihat saja, Cho Donghae akan menerima balasannya nanti. Kyuhyun berusaha duduk. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ada luka lain?" Suara Donghae terdengar lagi dan sudah pasti pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kepalamu terbentur?"

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Andwe!" bantah gadis itu cepat. "Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan," kata Donghae lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi…:

Kyuhyun duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela adiknya,

"Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sungguh. Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku…"

"Bukan kau," sela Kyuhyun tajam sambil mengertakkan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tapi aku."

Kali ini Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Oh, astaga."

-TBC-

Reviews And Command Please! :D

And Don't Judge Me, Okay! :)


End file.
